Père de la Meute
by Stratocumulocephale
Summary: Et si Sarutobi n'avait jamais su qui étaient les parents de Naruto ? S'il ne l'avait jamais protégé, laissant Naruto abusé, négligé...prêt à se venger. Découvrez l'histoire du "Père de la Meute", qui par la seule force de sa volonté, et grâce à son intelligence tordue, se hisse au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, en se créant ce dont il à toujours rêvé: une meute...une famille.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Père de la Meute  
**_

 _Bienvenue sur la réecriture de mon autre histoire: Le Maître des Âmes. En effet, mes personnages étaient trop "Gary Sue" trop basique à mon goût, ce qui explique la naissance de cette histoire. De TRES GROSSES modifications ont été effectuées... cette histoire est totalement nouvelle: personnages différents, scénarios différents, pouvoirs donnés par le Kyubi différents._

 _Note: Je ne possède pas Naruto.  
_

 _Edité pour l'orthographe le 23/08/17_

Résumé: Et si Sarutobi n'avait jamais su qui étaient les parents de Naruto ? Et comme Ichibi donne le pouvoir de contrôler le sable, que se passerait-il si Naruto avait également un pouvoir...pour le moins singulier. Découvrez l'histoire du "Père de la Meute", qui par la seule force de sa volonté, et grâce à son intelligence tordue, se hisse au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, en se créant ce dont il à toujours rêvé: une meute...une famille. Dark!Naruto Twisted!Naruto Strong!Naruto Feral!Naruto

* * *

Sarutobi se pencha sur le poupin silencieux et fronça des sourcils. Les bébés étaient censés crier, gigoter, quémander de la nourriture. Celui-ci se contentait de le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer une énigme particulièrement complexe.

Le vieil Hokage avait la désagréable impression que son âme était fouillée par ces deux globes couleur ciel.

Il soupira.

Il était trop vieux pour remettre le chapeau...mais il n'y pouvait rien. Cela faisait seulement quelques heures que son prédécesseur s'était sacrifié pour le bien du village, en scellant la plus grande monstruosité ayant foulé le sol de la terre dans ce nourrisson. "Naruto" à en croire le bracelet de naissance fixé à son poignet gauche.

Seul problème: il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'identité des parents de l'enfant.

* * *

"Sarutobi-senseï"

Sarutobi ne se retourna pas en entendant la voix du sage-serpent. Orochimaru avait toujours réussi à s'aventurer auprès de lui sans se faire détecter, mais il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer au sennin. Mieux valait faire comme s'il l'avait senti venir. Il continua à regarder par la fenêtre le village qui se reconstruisait lentement de l'attaque d'il y a deux ans. Il soupira.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Orochimaru-san ?"

Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique. Il savait déjà quelle vue il allait avoir lorsqu'il se retournerait: un petit garçon blond étendu dans les bras du sennin, couvert de sang.

Le villageois ne semblaient pas apprécier leur "sauveur". Il semblaient, au contraire, persuadés qu'il était le Grand Kyubi No Yoko, le renard dont un coup de queue provoquait des tsunamis, et un rugissement faisait s'effondrer des nations. Pff. Stupides. Comme si le renard se serait laissé violenter de la sorte. Mais bon...s'ils épanchaient leur colère sur le jeune jinchuriki, il n'avait pas à s'occuper des dégâts que des ninja en état d'ivresse pouvaient commettre dans le village. Il se demandait souvent, trop souvent à son goût, s'il n'était pas un peu cruel. Mais il restait un kage. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être gentil. Sarutobi était un ninja vétéran, et il avait tué plus de personnes qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Il avait torturé, il avait assassiné femmes et enfants innocents juste pour déstabiliser les ninjas des villages ennemis. Il avait le sang de nations entières sur ses mains. Et pour lui, le garçon était juste ça: un jinchuriki. Rien de plus. S'il avait été un membre de la famille, ou le fils d'un de ses amis défunt, il aurait peut-être agit mais...il avait déjà été généreux en faisait passer sa loi qui interdisait aux citoyens de Konoha de mentionner son statut. Et puis, il avait assigné des ninjas à sa "protection". Le gamin serait mort depuis bien longtemps si ce n'avait pas été le cas. En revanche, les ANBUS "baby-sitters" n'étaient pas dupes. Sarutobi craignait plus que le garçon se fasse enlever par un village ennemi que tuer. Tant qu'il ne devenait pas une arme pour un village voisin, il n'avait aucune opinion personnelle sur le petit: peu importe ce qui lui arriverait, il n'aurait pas d'autre réaction qu'un haussement de sourcil. Cependant, le bien du village l'obligeait à prendre l'existence du jeune blond en considération.

Il était face à un dilemme. Le tuer ou le laisser en vie ? D'un côté, s'il laissait des villageois le tuer, le Kyuubi serait détruit et mettrait au moins une trentaine d'années avant de se re-former et de pouvoir parcourir de nouveau cette terre. Mais il y avait toujours le risque que la bête profite de l'agonie du gamin pour s'échapper. Et Sarutobi était prêt à tout pour éviter ça. Rien de pire ne pouvait arriver au village qu'une seconde visite du montre. Il était face à un nouveau choix: laisser le garçon vivre sa vie, aussi violente et emplie de sang soit-elle, ou allait-il le transformer en arme ?

Ses conseillers débattaient toujours sur le sujet, mais il avait reçu des offres précises.

Celles de Danzo et Orochimaru notamment.

Cependant il avait refusé que Danzo l'intègre à sa "racine" et ne le transforme en robot tueur. Pas qu'il refuse que le gamin devienne une machine pour servir son village. Il avait un problème avec le fait de savoir que le Kyubi, l'arme la plus puissante de Konoha, obéisse aux ordres de son vieux _rival_. Qui, il n'en avait aucun doute, ne rechignerait pas à le tuer s'il pensait faire un meilleur hokage que lui.

Orochimaru... Il avait beaucoup hésité. Son élève avait déjà une jeune apprentie, une certaine "Anko" d'à peine huit ans, et son enseignement semblait être extraordinaire: elle avait déjà un niveau de genin, borderline chunin. Cependant...il connaissait son élève. Il avait assisté durant la guerre à son goût pour des activités morbides... A part Tsunade, tout les élèves de Sarutobi aimaient faire des "recherches", mais celles du serpent étaient bien différentes de celles du pervers au cheveu blanc. Sarutobi préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait avec un sujet de recherches aux capacités de régénération hallucinantes.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'avait arrêté. Sarutobi était un kage, et il supporterait n'importe quelle expérience, aussi inhumaine et morbide qu'elle soit, tant que le village en bénéficierait. Et que les villageois et les autres villageois n'étaient pas au courant. Ils devaient garder leur image de "village des gentils" qui leur rapportait la majorité de leurs clients.

Non, Sarutobi doutait, mais ce n'était pas des capacités d'Orochimaru en tant qu'enseignant; C'était d'Orochimaru. Il n'avait apparemment pas changé depuis que le quatrième Hokage avait été nominé, mais Sarutobi faisait de la politique et de l'analyse comportementale avant que le jeune sage des serpents ne soit né. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Mais le vieux singe ne se laisserait mordre par la vipère...

En attendant, son dilemme n'était toujours pas résout. Il fallait qu'il décide et agisse: que faire du jeune blond ?

* * *

Naruto s'étira et étouffa un grognement. Il se frotta les yeux, avant de les ouvrir. Il sortit difficilement de son lit, la couette s'emmêlant entre ses jambes. Il était seulement six heures du matin, pourtant, il ne se levait pas par ce que l'on avait insisté qu'il sorte de son lit à cette heure. A son plus grand regret. Que n'aurait il pas donné pour un mot gentil, un parent qui frappe doucement à la porte et lui annonce gentiment que c'était l'heure de se réveiller. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir une famille ! Ou juste un peu d'affection... Il était certain que ce n'était pas normal pour un enfant de sept ans de n'avoir jamais reçu un geste d'affection. Ni caresse, ni mots doux susurrés dans l'oreille, ni histoire rassurante lue par un adulte aimant avant d'aller se coucher.

Il s'étira de nouveau en réprimant un grognement. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre après avoir enfilé son hideuse combinaison orange. Ce n'était pas par choix que Naruto portait celle-ci. Mais les responsables de l'orphelinat refusaient de le laisser porter autre chose.

Les responsables de l'orphelinat. Des êtres qu'il haïssait tant... Oui. Des êtres. Il refusait de penser que ceux qui l'avaient battu, refusaient de le nourrir et encourageaient les autres orphelins à l'ostraciser étaient humains. Et il était heureux d'être un garçon..Il frissonnait en pensant aux pratiques déviantes auxquelles le Directeur n'aurait pas manqué de s'adonner s'il avait été une fille. Il ne pensait rien de bon de celui qui prostituait plusieurs des filles de six à douze ans de l'établissement. Oui, il avait bien dit "avaient battus"...ils ne continuaient pas. C'était bien pire. Ils refusaient tout simplement d'admettre son existence. Personne ne lui parlait. Personne ne le regardait. Personne ne pensait jamais à lui. Il aurait préféré qu'on lui crache dessus, qu'on lui donne un peu d'attention...pour lui prouver qu'il existait. Il en doutait, parfois. Et il devait prouver son existence. _Il prouverait son existence.  
_

 _Et il disait cela sans savoir qu'à Suna, au village caché du sable, un garçon aux cheveux rouges, le kanji "amour" tatoué sur son front, pensait également la même chose._

Comme à son habitude, Naruto continua le long du couloir vide, peint dans un blanc cassé impersonnel, en pensant aux quelques jours où il avait été heureux, il y a environ un an. Il s'était fait son premier ami. Son seul ami. Celui qui l'avait abandonné. Laissé seul. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés: il voulait son retour, mais il le haïssait pour l'avoir laissé seul. Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait le jour il se retrouverait de nouveau face à face avec Saï.

Il le tuerait pour l'avoir trahi, probablement.

Mais il avait été sa seule famille...

* * *

 _Naruto mangeait, comme à son habitude, seul dans un coin du self de l'orphelinat. Son assiette, à moitié remplie, ne suffisait jamais à combler sa faim. C'était tout juste si les responsables de l'orphelinat le nourrissaient. Cependant, il ne se plaindrait pas: aujourd'hui on avait daigné le nourrir. Un cri brisa le silence ambiant. Le jeune blond leva la tête juste à temps pour voir un garçon, un brun avec une peau très pale de son âge environ, être trainé de force dans la pièce. Naruto sourit en voyant le dynamisme et la vivacité du brun. 'Comme quoi, je suis pas seul à pas avoir envie d'être là'. Naruto baissa la tête et continua à manger en silence, savourant chacune des bouchée en dépit de la mauvaise qualité de la cuisine des chefs de l'orphelinat. Cependant, il arrêta subitement après avoir porté à sa bouche une demi-douzaine de cuillerée, en entendant un bruit en face de lui. Le raclement d'une chaise._

 _'Alors, blondinet ? On mange tout seul ?'_

 _Naruto resta bouche-bée en voyant l'énergétique brun s'installer en face de lui. Quelqu'un lui parlait ! Et sa voix moqueuse ne semblait pas malicieuse !  
_

* * *

 _Saï et Naruto se prélassaient dans l'herbe. Les deux garçons avaient chacun un grand sourire plaqués sur les lèvres. Cela faisait à peine un moi qu'ils se connaissaient, mais ils étaient déjà inséparables. Toutes les brimades des autres orphelins pour que Saï ne reste pas avec Naruto, pour que "Le démon" reste seul, n'avait fait que rapprocher les deux amis. Se faire passer à tabac à deux avait cet effet là. Naruto avait beaucoup appris sur le garçon à la peau d'albâtre. Les parents du jeune orphelin avaient été tués par des ninjas ennemis, et c'était le rêve de Saï de les venger. Cependant, le garçon avait beau être une grande gueule, il était pacifiste dans l'âme, et Naruto le charriait souvent sur son rêve.  
_

* * *

 _Saï s'avançait, le pas hésitant, dans les couloirs noirs de l'orphelinat, obscurcis par l'épais manteau de la nuit. Pour la première fois, il transgressait le couvre-feu sans la_ _compagnie_ _rassurante de Naruto. Mais il le faisait pour une bonne cause. Pour sa vengeance. En effet, Hier après-midi, il avait "accidentellement" percuté un vieil homme dont le côté droit était couvert de bandages. Enfin, "par hasard"... il était sûr que ce n'en était pas un. Il avait brièvement discuté avec "Danzo-sama", comme le vieil homme lui avait ordonné de l'appeler. L'infirme pouvait le rendre fort. Très fort. Suffisamment pour venger ses parents. Plus que tout, "Danzo-sama" lui avait dit qu'il pourrait le débarrasser du plus grand obstacle qu'il y avait entre lui et sa vengeance. Saï avait toujours été contre la violence. Et l'infirme lui avait promis de lui débarrasser de "ces émotions inutiles". Il était tellement tenté !  
_

 _Cependant...il hésitait. Par ce que Naruto ne pouvait pas venir avec le blond était son ami. Danzo avait parlé du "Sandaime trop faible pour prendre des décisions correctes et le transformer en arme", mais Saï n'avait pas vraiment compris. Naruto était juste Naruto. Son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son seul ami. Celui qui l'avait fait sourire pour la première fois depuis le meurtre sanglant de ses parents. Celui qui lui avait permis de supporter l'orphelinat. Celui avec qui il avait rit, celui avec qui il avait pleuré. Celui avec qui il s'était senti vivre pour la première fois de puis la mort de ses parents. La mort de ses parents qu'il se devait de venger.  
_

 _L'amitié...ou la vengeance ?_

 _Saï poussa la porte, et vit le vieil homme au torse entouré de bandages et sentit la puissance extraordinaire des deux gardes qui l'accompagnaientt. Il venait de se décider.  
_

 _Il allait venger ses parents._

 _Et lorsqu'il serait suffisamment fort, il reviendrait sauver Naruto de cet enfer qu'était l'orphelinat._

 _Ce qu'il_ _ignorait_ , _c'était que le conditionnement mental de la racine ne le lui permettrait peut-être pas._

* * *

Naruto pénétra dans le self, comme d'habitude. La cantinière passa devant lui, sans qu'il reçoive de nourriture, comme d'habitude. Tout le monde l'ignorait, si ce n'est les quelques commentaires haineux lâchés de temps en temps qui lui rappelait qu'il existait. Comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, il irait chercher les restes dans les poubelles à l'issue du déjeuner. Le directeur de l'orphelinat se dirigeait vers lui, l'air satisfait, comme d'habitu... Le Directeur de l'orphelinat se dirigeait vers lui ? Et il avait l'air content ? Naruto déglutit. _  
_

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto était seul, devant l'orphelinat.

Le Directeur venait de le quitter après avoir déclaré qu'il était "suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller tout seul !"

Le jeune blond ne sut retenir ses larmes.

Il allait devoir survivre dans la rue, sans argent, sans nourriture, sans foyer, sans endroit où dormir, sans rien si ce n'est l'horrible combinaison orange qu'il portait sur le dos. Il était livré à lui même. _**Il était seul.**_

* * *

Naruto va-t-il survivre dans la rue ? Certes, vous vous en doutez, oui. Mais Comment ? Et surtout...le fera-t-il seul, ou une certaine boule de poil orange l'assistera ?

Et voilà pour le prologue de mon histoire ! Une mise en place un peu lente, mais nécessaire pour commencer à appréhender la psychologie du personnage principal, Naruto, et de celui qui va jouer un rôle non négligeable dans l'histoire: Saï. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, c'est vraiment ce qui me motive à écrire !

Bonne soirée

Strato


	2. Chapter 1 : Etrange forêt

CHAPITRE 1 du Père de la Meute

Enregistrez cela une fois pour toute: JE NE POSSÈDE PAS NARUTO

Merci pour votre présence, et bonne lecture !

Strato

* * *

 **Au dernier chapitre:** Le sandaïme, qui ne connait pas l'identité des parents de Naruto, l'a abandonné dans un orphelinat, où il a subit brimades et insultes. Naruto s'est fait un ami, Saï, mais ce dernier à mystérieusement disparu, pour rejoindre un vieil homme du nom de Danzô (pas que notre cher blond soit au courant ^^) **.** Le jeune Uzumaki, surnommé "No Name" en raison de son héritage inconnu, s'est fait virer de l'orphelinat, et se retrouve seul, sans argent ni nourriture, dans la rue.

* * *

Naruto regarda ses pieds pendant de longues minutes, avant de se rendre compte que la nuit commençait à tomber: l'obscurité voilait doucement les rues du village.

Il frissonna. Les villageois l'avaient battu, le laissant inconscient, pendant le jour, à la vue de tous. Seul les ANBUS qui devaient le surveiller et "remarquaient" tout juste la scène, avaient empêchés les villageois de le tuer. Après les avoir encouragé pendant de longues minutes à essayer.

Et c'était durant le jour. Mais la nuit...

Chaque villageois allait réellement laisser sortir le monstre qui était en lui, ne ses souciant plus du regard des autres. La nuit...les ANBUS sensés le protéger allaient pouvoir le "perdre de vue". La nuit...des démons allaient rôder. Et, contrairement à la croyance populaire, il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux.

Ils le dégoutaient. Tous, ceux qui osaient se faire appeler "humains". Ceux qui battaient à mort un enfant sans aucune raison. Ceux qui osaient l'appeler "monstre", alors qu'ils souriaient à leurs reflets dans le miroir chaque matin. Ceux qui disaient combattre pour leurs valeurs...pour leur familles, mais qui insufflaient la haine dans le cœur de leurs enfants. Ceux qui avaient tout, et qui lui prenaient le peu qu'il possédait. Ceux qui lui avaient enfoncé des piques d'acier dans les jambes à ses quatre ans, ceux qui l'avaient enterré vivant à son sixième anniversaire...Ceux qui mettaient des serpents dans son lit et des scorpions dans ses chaussures.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un refuge. Qu'il se repose. Qu'il récupère. Qu'il vive, et qu'il devienne fort. Il aura une famille à laquelle il insufflera de l'amour et non de la haine. Il leur donnera l'amour qu'on ne lui a pas donné.

La première goutte de pluie atterrit sur son nez, le tirant de son état hébété. Le soleil flirtait avec l'horizon, et, dans une demie-heure, il ne verrait pas deux mètres devant lui.

Alors il se mit à courir...

Courir

Courir

Courir

Courir

Et il s'arrêta.

La lourde porte d'acier était rouillé, et il doutait qu'elle pouvait pivoter correctement sur ses gonds. Un large écriteau y était affiché "DANGER MORTEL - TERRAIN D'ENTRAÎNEMENT N°44 - FORÊT DE LA MORT"

Naruto déglutit. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Entre les monstres de la forêt, et les monstres du village...

Il sortit de sa poche les deux fines barrettes d'acier qu'il transportait toujours avec lui. Comme les responsables de l'orphelinat refusaient de le nourrir, il avait prit pour habitude de s'infiltrer dans le garde manger pour prélever la nourriture à sa source. Avec toute son expérience, il se targuait d'être capable de casser n'importe quel cadenas, de déverrouiller n'importe quelle serrure avec quelques bouts de fer. Mais cette serrure...elle était trop facile. Il déglutit: cela ne pouvait avoir que deux sens: soit le matériel était défectueux...soit le Hokage ne craignait pas les éventuels intrus qui pouvaient pénétrer dans la forêt: les "habitants" de la forêt s'en occuperaient...

Il franchit le seuil de la porte, et ces dernières se refermèrent derrière lui dans un claquement sourd.

* * *

 _Jour 1 - 08:04_

Naruto étouffa un grognement en se réveillant. Il avait dormi une heure, deux tout au plus. Certes, il avait l'habitude de dormir peu. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait dans un arbre.

Cependant, cette nuit, il n'avait pas dormi dans un parc quelconque. Il avait dormi dans la forêt la plus dangereuse de tout le pays du feu. Il avait dû changer de lieu de repos trois fois, pour éviter les grognements inquiétants qui s'étaient approchés dangereusement de lui. Il avait dû s'endormir alors qu'il entendait des animaux sauvages s'affronter dans une lutte à mort à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Il avait croisé le cadavres d'un ours si imposant qu'il mesurait trois fois sa taille...et les bêtes qui hantaient ces bois l'avaient tué sans aucune difficulté apparente.

Naruto s'était rendu à quel point il était faible.

Il ne parlait pas que de son physique: il s'en était rendu compte, douloureusement compte, à chaque fois qu'un ninja le battait à mort, ne subissant aucun dommage malgré la défense farouche du jeune blond.

Il était faible, par ce que son esprit était faible. Il s'était plaint par ce que les patrons de l'orphelinat ne le nourrissaient pas. Par ce qu'on ne le logeait pas.

Mais en entendant ces animaux, il avait compris une chose : Il voulait manger ? Il devrait chasser. Il voulait un logement : il devrait construire le sien, ou capturer la tanière d'un autre animal sauvage. Oui, un autre animal sauvage: s'il voulait survivre, il allait devoir en devenir un.

Il survivrai dans la forêt, et il pourrait survivre dans la jungle qu'était Konoha

* * *

 _Jour 1 - 14:59_

'Merde'

Le ventre de Naruto ne voulait pas cesser de gargouiller. Être bruyant était le meilleur moyen d'attirer une attention pour le moins...non-désirée. Naruto était conscient d'une chose: il était tout en bas de la chaîne alimentaire de la forêt. Avant d'être suffisamment puissant pour chasser, il devrait se contenter de baies et de racines. Végétaux qu'il récoltait depuis tout à l'heure. Et qu'il allait continuer à récolter pendant plusieurs jours.

* * *

 _Age de Naruto: 8 ans_

 _Jour 3 - 17:32_

Naruto contemplait sa proie, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il suivait le petit lièvre blanc depuis quinze minutes, et attendait que ce dernier soit assez distrait, avant de le frapper. Il avait récolté plusieurs pièces d'équipement ninjas au cours de ses déambulations dans la forêt (même s'il restait toujours proche de la lisière. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour s'enfoncer plus profondément). La forêt devait avoir été le lieu de combats par équipes. Il avait même trouvé un étrange rouleau portant le kanji 'ciel', mais l'avait vite abandonné.

Il avait recouvert sa tunique orange, beaucoup trop voyante, mais qui lui tenait assez chaud pour survivre à la nuit glaciale, de morceaux de tissus noirs récoltés sur des cadavres. Il avait également quelques pièces d'armures. La cuirasse qu'il avait trouvé était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, et elle l'aurait ralenti. En revanche, il était maintenant l'heureux propriétaire de pièces d'armures qui lui recouvraient les avant-bras. A son dernier inventaire, il avait sept couteaux de lancer (des kunai, lui semblait il), et cinq petites étoiles métalliques qu'il s'était entraîné à lancer.

Le lapin s'immobilisa

Naruto lança son couteau.

Celui-ci se planta dans un arbre à plusieurs mètres de sa cible. Le rongeur s'enfuit; et Naruto soupira: il n'aurait pas le temps de récolter suffisamment de racines pour se rassasier ce soir.

* * *

 _Jour 9 - 11:17_

Naruto contemplait, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, le cadavre du lièvre qu'il venait abattre. Il devenait de plus en plus précis et puissant au couteau de lancer, et ses centaines de lancer contre un tronc d'arbre pour apprendre à viser payaient enfin.

Il s'avança vers la proie et la contempla. Celle-ci remuait encore légèrement.

Tout d'un coup, tout lui parut trop réel. Il allait tuer. Mais c'était pour survivre. D'un coup sec, il tordit le cou de l'animal. Le sang qui sortait de la blessure qu'il avait fait avec son couteau de lancer gicla contre son visage. D'un coup de langue, il lapa le liquide au goût métallique. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut le corps: il allait manger de la viande. Pas la viande qu'on lui avait donné. **_Sa_** viande. Il commença à dévorer sa proie: il n'avait pas de feu, et s'il avait pu en faire un, cela n'aurait servi qu'à attirer l'attention de prédateurs plus dangereux que lui.

* * *

 _Jour 18 - 22:45_

Le jeune blond, était en haut d'un arbre, le feuillage dans le protégeant des yeux indiscrets, et la pluie effaçant son odeur. Il assistait à un spectacle fascinant. Un spectacle qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Un ours rouge se battait. Et perdait.

Dès ses premiers jours dans la forêt, il avait assimilé les ours rouges à une menace. L'une des plus dangereuse de la partie externe de cette forêt.

Ces derniers étaient légèrement plus petits que le gros ours brun qu'il avait croisé il y a quelques temps. Mais il étaient rapides. Et incroyablement vicieux. Ils étaient doués d'une intelligence presque humaine, et embusquaient leurs proies, plantant leurs griffes en forme de scies dans leur gorge par surprise. Ils ne manquaient pas de forces, certes (Naruto en avait vu un déraciner un petit arbre d'un coup de griffe), mais c'était leur vitesse qui les rendait réellement dangereux. Et pourtant, l'ours rouge était en train de perdre.

Son opposants était Rapide. Intelligent. Puissant.

Ou plutôt, ses opposants.

Une meute de loup argentés entourait le bête et l'assaillait de coup de griffes et de crocs dans un tourbillon gris.

L'ours rouge s'effondra au sol, dans un rugissement. ses deux yeux avaient été crevés, et il semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger sa patte avant droite. La marque d'une puissante morsure y était imprimée. Les loups se jetèrent sur lui et Naruto assista, pétrifié, au massacre en quelque secondes d'un des rois de la partie extérieure de la forêt.

Le loup était puissant. Mais pas autant que l'ours rouge. Un loup seul se serait fait massacrer

 _'Si je veux survivre...moi aussi je vais avoir besoin d'une meute'_

* * *

 _Jour 45 - 12: 45_

Naruto était au niveau de la petite rivière qui se situait dans la partie ouest de l'extérieur de la forêt. Accroupi, il lavait ses kunais. Il frottait la lame avec du sable pour enlever le sang qui s'y était déposé. Il réussissait maintenant à attraper au moins un lièvre par jour, et il commençait à s'habituer à évoluer dans la forêt. Il commençait à la connaître, et elle commençait à le connaître.

Un bruit sourd, suivi d'un grognement retentit doucement derrière lui.

Naruto resserra sa prise sur son kunai, avant d'en dégainer un autre de la main gauche, tout en se retournant le plus vite possible.

Un ours brun se tenait derrière lui. Celui ci devait mesurer plus de deux mètres de haut. Ce n'était pas le plus large que Naruto avait vu...mais aussi près que ça, il paraissait faire le double de sa taille. Et c'était probablement vrai.

Pire.

Il avait l'air affamé.

Et Naruto était sur que l'ours était jeune-blond-ivore

* * *

 _Jour 45 - 18:45_

Naruto grimaça en pliant la jambe droite. Son pantalon était tâché de sang, et il avait fait un bandage de fortune autour de son bras gauche, où une large entaille était visible. Mais toute la douleur du monde n'aurait su effacer le sourire joyeux, presque fou, qui ornait son visage.

Derrière lui, la carcasse de l'ours se noyait dans son propre sang, des kunais plantés dans le corps. Malheureusement, Naruto n'avait pas assez de force pour qu'ils pénètrent l'épaisse fourrure de la bête.

Alors, lorsqu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un kunai, juste après avoir évité de justesse un coup de griffe qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui arracher la tête, il avait fait un pari risqué.

Il l'avait lancé.

Le kunai en question gisait dans la cavité oculaire de la bête, la lame s'enfonçant probablement dans le cerveau de l'ours brun.

Naruto allait bien manger ce soir, et l'odeur du sang de l'ours qui lui collait à la peau était la preuve qu'il commençait à devenir un prédateur.

* * *

Jour 72 - 06:54

Naruto suivait sa proie, silencieusement. Il sautait de branche en branche, comme il avait vu certains ninjas le faire, sans aucun bruit. Ses vêtements, un méli-mélo de morceaux de tissus noirs et de peau d'ours (dont le cuir très résistant lui servait de protection) avaient été roulés dans de la boue pour empêcher sa proie de sentir son odeur.

Le sanglier commença à renifler au pied de l'arbre où Naruto se trouvait, et ce dernier passa instantanément à l'action.

Il sauta du chêne où il se trouvait tout en dégainant une de ses lames, qu'il enfonça d'un mouvement fluide à la base du crâne de la créature.

Cette dernière s'effondra instantanément, son systèmes nerveux séparé de son cerveau. Elle était morte

* * *

 _Jour 154: 14:59_

 _Âge: huit ans et demi_

Le soleil tapait violemment sur l'une des rares clairières de la partie Est externe de la forêt. Des bruits sourds s'en échappaient, comme si quelqu'un frappait brutalement contre un arbre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ces derniers s'interrompirent.

Naruto haletait. D'un geste, il essuya la sueur qui menaçait de tomber dans ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers le petit ruisseau qui coupait l'étendue d'herbe en deux pour se désaltérer, et se baigner. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon, le seul vêtement qu'il avait gardé lors de son entraînement.

Oui, son entraînement. En effet, il considérait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour devenir plus fort. S'il pouvait capturer de quoi le nourrir pendant quelques jours en deux heures, s'il commençait à devenir un prédateur, il était loin d'être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Même si l'on ne prenait en compte que la partie externe de la forêt.

Naruto s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la clairière, et entreprit de faire le point sur tout ce qu'il avait accompli, ce qui lui restait à accomplir et sa position dans la hiérarchie de la forêt de la mort.

En à peine six mois, il était devenu l'un des cinq plus gros prédateurs de la partie externe. Il pouvait maintenant chasser les plus gros ours bruns, même s'il évitait la confrontation directe: sa discrétion, et la force de son bras lorsqu'il lançait ses couteaux lui assurait de sortit vainqueur de l"affrontement" (même s'il préférait suivre ses proies pendant longtemps, puis les embusquer aux moment où elles étaient le plus vulnérables, il était suffisamment rapide pour esquiver les coups de l'ours et planter un kunai dans sa tempe sans être blessé). Il était également devenu expert dans l'art de chasser les squigs, une des créature les plus dangereuses de la partie externe de la forêt. Ces créatures étaient des boules rouges extrêmement rapides bardées de dents, et douées d'un appétit extraordinaire. D'un coup de mâchoire, elles pouvaient briser un arbre, et leurs petites pattes ne payaient pas de mines, mais ils pouvaient sauter à plusieurs mètres de haut. Naruto avait essayé de les embusquer, mais leur odorat leur avait permis de le remarquer: il avait du lutter contre un troupeau de squigs, compris d'une demie douzaine d'entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux camps soit exterminé.

Il avait beaucoup appris, cela allait sans dire. Et sans son facteur de régénération, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme anormal (mais qu'il n'aurait cédé pour rien au monde),il ne serait pas là pour en parler.

Seules trois créatures étaient au dessus de lui dans la pyramide des prédateurs de cette partie de la forêt. Naruto était quatrième dans la chaîne alimentaire, juste au dessus des squigs.

A la troisième position se trouvaient les ours rouges, les cousins probablement génétiquement modifiés des ours bruns. Il n'avait jamais pris le risque de se mesurer à un d'entre eux, mais, si cette situation devait arriver, il considérait que ses chances de victoires étaient d'environ quarante pourcents.

En deuxième position, se trouvaient les créatures les plus étranges qu'il ait eu l'occasion de croiser: il les avait surnommé les "Hurleurs". C'étaient des sortes de raies manta bardées de piques, qui possédaient une peau aussi dure que le cuir des ours bruns. Ils avaient l'étrange habilité de pouvoir "flotter" à quelques mètres du sol, et de cracher de longues flammes bleues dans un cri strident, qui consumaient tout sur leur passage. Leur principale faiblesse, cependant, était leur stupidité. Ils n'avaient pas d'instinct, et ne défendaient pas leurs semblables lorsqu'un des leurs se faisait attaquer.

Cependant, il y avait une créature, ou plutôt un groupe de créature, qui chassait squigs, ours rouges, et hurleurs: le loup.

Ces derniers étaient rusés, rapides forts, et possédaient une belle fourrure argentée un peu comme..

...le loup qui se tenait juste devant lui.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Si vous avez des commentaires, des conseils, des questions, ou que vous voulez simplement me soutenir: review ou MP !

Merci pour votre lecture.

Strato


	3. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

CHAPITRE DEUX: Le Père de la Meute

Bonne lecture ;)

Stellaecephale

* * *

Pour répondre à quelques questions :

\- La tour au centre de la forêt qui est la destination des équipes lors de l'examen chunin n'a pas encore été construite

\- Pour ce qui est de la force de Naruto : même si ce dernier combat contre des ours mutés, il est faible pour un ninja. En effet, il a beau devenir extrêmement doué en survie, un ours bun pourrait être tué par un étudiant de l'académie lambda: il suffirait d'un genjutsu de très faible niveau, ou encore de le distraire avec des clones et de le rendre aveugles avec des shuriken pour le vaincre. La force de naruto sera vue plus précisément dans le prochain chapitre.

\- Il est vrai que cette histoire est très différente du Maître des âmes, mais elle sera très similaire dans le squelette scénaristique.

 _ **\- ATTENTION: Pour des choix scénaristique, dans cette fanfiction, un aspirant ninja entre à l'académie à 10 ans et en sort à 16 ans !**_

* * *

 _Jour 154 - 15:00_

Naruto se releva d'un coup, et tenta d'attraper un kunai, dans le fourreau qui était à sa taille. Il jura en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait laissé sur la rive avant d'aller se laver. Il se mit lentement en position de combat à main nue, délibérément lentement, afin de ne pas donner au loup l'impression qu'il allait l'attaquer. Le loup ne bougea pas, si ce n'est un petit mouvement de la tête sur le côté, comme s'il posait une question à Naruto. Naruto se figea en entendant du bruit derrière lui. Il tourna doucement la tête, sans pour autant montrer son dos à l'animal.

Il sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il aperçut un loup, puis encore un autre, sortir de la forêt et l'encercler. Naruto avait déjà vécu cette scène. Mais normalement, en tant qu'observateur.

Cette fois ci, il était la proie.

Il tourna sur lui même, toujours sans faire de geste brusque, et se rendit compte à quel point il était foutu lorsqu'il compta quatorze loup autour de lui. Chacun d'entre eux avait la force d'un ours brun, et la vitesse d'un squig. Si, individuellement, les plus faibles d'entre eux ne pouvaient pas se mesurer aux ours rouges, il compensaient cela par une intelligence presque humaine, et leur travail d'équipe incroyablement efficace.

Quelques uns des loups s'écartèrent, et gémirent. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un autre loup arriva. Celui-ci était différent des autres. Là où ses congénères avaient une taille supérieure à des loups normaux, celui-ci avait la taille d'un petit cheval. En voyant ses yeux luisant d'intelligence et...était-ce de la curiosité ?...Naruto comprit que ses théories sur les modifications génétiques n'étaient pas si farfelues que cela.

Les loup s'approchaient lentement, coupant tout échappatoire: le cercle se refermait lentement sur le jeune blond, comme les mâchoires d'un piège mortel.

 _ **"Ce serait stupide de mourir ici, renardeau. Alors, parle comprends, survis, et deviens digne d'être mon vaisseau !"**_

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Naruto. Il aurait juré avoir entendu _ **une voix dans sa tête.**_

Un aura rouge entoura Naruto, mais elle se dissipa instantanément.

Les loups s'arrêtèrent net en sentant une présence maléfique emplir l'air un court instant, puis la pression spirituelle disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente.

Naruto s'inspecta d'un coup d'œil rapide: il n'avait absolument pas changé physiquement, et il ne se sentait pas particulièrement plus fort, ou au contraire, plus faible. Mais bon...il aurait le temps de se demander ce qu'il c'était passé quand il aura survécu à...s'il survivait à la meute.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Attaquez !" cria un des loups gris les plus massifs.

Cria...

Cria ?

"Tu...tu as parlé ?"

Les loups se figèrent. Naruto et la meute échangèrent des regard choqués pendant près d'une minute, sans qu'un bruit ne soit produit.

Soudain, le loup que Naruto considérait comme le plus dangereux prit la parole.

"Intéressant... Un humain qui parle le langage des canins... Je ne savais pas qu'une expérience de la sorte avait été relâchée dans la forêt."

Naruto lui lança un regard interrogateur, sa curiosité lui faisant oublier la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait:

"Une expérience ?"

Le loup se contenta de lui lancer un regard perçant.

* * *

 _Jour 154 - 14:54_

POV - Pluie Noire

Pluie Noire observait sa meute. Il était légèrement déçu de la chasse qui venait de se dérouler: ils n'avaient réussi à abattre que deux ours rouges et un hurleur, ce qui ne suffirait pas à subvenir aux besoins de la meute plus de deux jours. Une prise supplémentaire ne ferait pas de mal.

"Alpha !".

Il se retourna en entendant un de ses éclaireurs lui répondit d'un autre grognement, l'encourageant à continuer.

" Proie ! Ruisseau ! Humain ! Chasse ?"

Le discours de son subordonné n'était pas très construit, mais suffisamment pour être compréhensible. Si les expériences menées par l'homme-serpent sur lui et ses congénères lui avait donné une intelligence hors-du-commun, ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Après tout, il était le plus intelligent des loups, le plus fort, le plus rapide, et le plus vicieux: s'il ne l'avait pas été, il ne serait pas l'Alpha.

Il se tourna vers la douzaine de loups qui constituaient un peu moins de la moitié de sa meute. Ils attendaient sa décision.

Sa meute était petite, et ne comprenait qu'une trentaine d'individus, mais il était fier d'elle. La hiérarchie y était clairement définie.

Tout en haut, se trouvait l'Alpha: il était le plus fort des loups, il était le guide de la meute. C'était celui qui décidait des proies et qui imposait sa volonté. Lorsqu'une prise était chassée avec succès,il était le premier à en manger un morceau.

Second seulement à l'alpha, se trouvait le Bêta. Il était la patte droite de l'alpha, et agissait en tant que représentant de ce dernier lorsque celui-ci chassait. Généralement, lorsque l'Alpha décédait, il le remplaçait. Il était également le plus fort de la meute après l'alpha, et donc le plus susceptible de le provoquer en duel pour le remplacer. Il ne fallait y voire aucune animosité: plus l'Alpha était fort, plus il était susceptible de garder la meute en vie. Le Bêta ne provoquait son supérieur que s'il croyait non seulement être plus fort, mais plus apte à diriger la meute. C'était une question de survie.

En dessous de l'alpha et de son acolyte, se trouvaient les Delta, qui étaient les intermédiaires entre l'Alpha et le reste de la meute. Chacun des Delta "commandait" une "division" spéciale de la meute. Il existait six groupes différents dans la meute; chacun avait une importance égale, et était indispensable au fonctionnement et à la survie de cette dernière.

Les Chasseurs nourrissaient la meute.

Les Sentinelles restaient à la tanière, surveillaient et protégeaient le lieu d'habitation et de repos, les membres des deux dernières divisions et les louveteaux: le jeune sang était l'avenir de la meute.

Les Guerriers attaquaient les meutes rivales en temps de guerre, et rejoignaient les rangs des Chasseurs ou des Sentinelles en temps de paix. Les Guerriers étaient souvent d'anciens membres de ces divisions, encore dans la fleur de l'âge: ils étaient à la fois fort physiquement, et expérimentés.

Les Scouts, ou éclaireurs, assistaient les chasseurs et les guerriers dans leurs tâches. Ils étaient les loups les plus agiles et les plus rapides.

Les Soigneurs s'occupaient de rabibocher les membres de la meute blessés. Ils formaient la division la moins nombreuse. Bien que physiquement faibles, ils étaient très intelligent, et habiles de leurs mâchoires. Suffisamment pour former une attelle avec deux bouts de bois et un morceau de liane.

Enfin, les Focarius, s'occupaient de faire du foyer, de la tanière un lieu de repos, un lieu agréable où l'on se sente en sûreté. C'était les membres de cette division qui élevaient les louveteaux, avant que ceux-ci ne soient assez grands pour rejoindre une autre division et apprendre à chasser.

Tout en bas de la meute, se trouvaient les louveteau, et les Omégas. Ces derniers étaient en quelques sorte les souffre-douleurs de la meute. Cependant, le poste d'Oméga n'était pas constant: seuls ceux qui avaient trahis la confiance de la meute ,et le poste agissait comme une "rééducation", ou ceux qui étaient des loups solitaires cherchant à rejoindre la meute, le poste servant de "période d'essai", y passaient.

Seuls un groupe ne se fondait pas parfaitement dans la hiérarchie: les aînés. Ces derniers étaient de vieux loups emplis d'expérience, mais pouvaient tant être d'anciens Deltas que des anciens Omegas. Cependant, même vieux, et donc "inutiles", ils n'étaient pas abandonnés. La meute, c'était plus que de la famille. La meute était une, et on n'abandonnait pas des membres de soi-même.

Pluie Noire prit une grande inspiration, et contempla ses forces. Huit chasseurs, quatre guerriers et deux éclaireurs. Son Bêta était resté à la tanière apprendre les rudiments du combat aux louveteaux les plus âgés.

"Mène nous à lui"

Et les chasseurs se dispersèrent, courant à la suite de l'éclaireur dans l'espoir d'atteindre la proie.

* * *

 _Jour 154 - 15:02_

Le grand loup noir s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques pas de Naruto. Celui-ci, figé, n'osait bouger. Il savait que l'étrange créature pouvait lui briser le cou en quelques secondes. Et s'ils pouvait communiquer avec la meute...s'il pouvait négocier... il avait une chance de s'en sortir.

Le grand loup semblait penser la même chose:

"Donne-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrai pas te tuer, et nourrir mes fils avec ton corps."

Naruto déglutit, et il décida d'être honnête. De ne pas mentir. De dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

"Par ce que je veux rejoindre la meute."

* * *

 _Jour 160 - 08:12_

Naruto grogna, en s'étirant. Il sentait les masses chaudes des autres loups collés contre lui. Tout les loups dormaient ensemble, se tenant chaud durant la nuit froide. Les autres loups avaient été très méfiants lorsqu'ils avaient vus Naruto s'approcher de la caverne, mais une phrase de l'Alpha, qui leur demandait "d'accueillir le nouvel Oméga", les avait calmé, et ils étaient retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Naruto s'émerveillait de la confiance absolue que tous avaient envers Pluie Noire, et envers les uns et les autres. Si seulement les autres loups étaient moins agressifs envers lui...mais bon, il était l'Oméga. Et il devait mériter sa nouvelle famille.

* * *

 _Jour 194 - 18:54_

Gagner la confiance de la meute avait été difficile, mais devant les prouesses martiales de Naruto, l'Alpha lui avait donné l'autorisation de rejoindre les rangs des chasseurs. En effet, il n'avait aucune raison de douter de la loyauté de Naruto: celui-ci semblai posséder l'esprit "la meute avant tout" encore plus que certains de ses loups. Et il avait définitivement été impressionné en voyant le petit vaincre un ours rouge seul à seul. Peu de ses chasseurs pouvaient se vanter d'en être capable.

* * *

 _Jour 292 - 14:16_

Naruto frissonna, et retint son souffle. Il ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Ne pouvait en faire: ce serait mettre la meute en péril. Et en tant que Delta des chasseurs, ne se le permettrait jamais. En effet, Naruto avait découvert que les loups évoluaient autant dans la partie externe que la partie interne de la forêt. Et si la meute était au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire dans la partie externe de la forêt...c'était le loin d'être le cas dans la partie interne.

La partie interne de la forêt était le terrain de jeu de créatures monstrueuses: entre les serpents géants et le plantes qui essayaient de le manger, le moindre faux-pas était synonyme de mort.

Cependant, deux menaces majeurs pesaient sur la meute.

La première...ou plutôt les premières, étaient les rivales directes de la meute: les fourmis géantes. Ces dernières partageaient l'esprit d'équipe et l'envie d'expansion du territoire avec les loups: les loups-guerriers et les fourmis-soldats s'affrontaient dans des combats sans pitié, crocs contre mandibules et griffes contre pattes aux plaques de chitine.

La seconde...était la pire.

Au centre de la forêt se trouvait un petit complexe: une demi-douzaine de bâtiment, en béton armé: ils ressemblaient à des Bunker...mais en réalité, dissimulaient des laboratoires. D'après les histoires des anciens, ils avaient été construit par une certain "Orochimaru", un homme serpent. Le créateur de la meute...et son ennemi mortel. Orochimaru et ses sbires avaient capturés des générations entières de loups,et avait expérimenté sur ces derniers, tuant la plupart dans le processus. Si l'homme serpent avait quitté le complexe il y a plus de dix ans, un de ses assistant était resté, et continuait à transformer les paisibles habitants de la forêt en machines à tuer; ce qui donna à la forêt de la mort son nom. Les ours rouges avaient autrefois été de paisibles oursons, les Hurleurs des animaux aquatiques, et les fourmis n'avaient mesurées que quelques millimètres.

Et Naruto n'avait aucun doute que, si le gérant actuel du complexe de recherche, lequel ne devait pourtant pas "employer" plus de trois personnes, mettait ses mains sur lui...

* * *

 _Jour 401 - 02:13_

 _Age de Naruto: 9 ans_

Naruto contempla, figé, le corps sans vie de celui qui avait été son ami. Son mentor. Son Alpha.

Pluie Noire gisait, mort, sur le sol de la tanière. Les loups autour de lui gémissaient, mais Naruto n'entendait pas ces lamentations. Il était trop occupé à se remémorer tous leurs souvenirs...sa première chasse...Pluie Noire qui lui avait donné une famille...qui l'avait, pour la première fois depuis Saï, accepté tel qu'il était...Lui, et la meute lui avaient donné ce dont il avait toujours rêvé: une famille. Et il ne laisserait pas sa famille mourir. Il marcherait sur les traces de Pluie Noire, et amènerait sa meute au sommet. Sa place logique.

"Pluie Noire est mort !"

La voix de Sher Kan résonna contre les paroi de la large caverne qui leur servait de tanière. Les gémissements s'arrêtèrent; tous savait ce qui allait se passer...l'avenir de la meute allait être décidé dans les minutes à venir.

Sher Kan avait été le Bêta de Pluie Noire et, dans la logique des choses, il allait prendre sa place. Cependant, le loup avait beau être aussi presque aussi rapide que Pluie Noire, et tout aussi fort physiquement, beaucoup pensaient qu'il allait faire un mauvais Alpha. Sher Kan était un bon loup; un bon guerrier, un chasseur excellent...mais il ne serait jamais un Grand Loup, un Alpha. Il était impulsif et, même s'il était suffisamment intelligent et vicieux pour faire survivre la meute, cela ne suffirait pas à la faire vivre.

Cependant, Naruto... pour beaucoup de loups, Naruto avait la carrure pour devenir un véritable Alpha, un de ceux dont le nom sera murmuré en exemple aux générations futures. Il était fort, rapide, et surtout, très intelligent.

Malheureusement, il était humain; et cela suffisait à certains loups pour contester sa montée au pouvoir.

Cependant, la meute ne pouvait se permettre d'être divisée en deux camps, alors il allait falloir résoudre le différend très rapidement.

Par un combat à mort.

Instinctivement, les loups formèrent un cercle autour de Sher Kan et de Naruto. Ce dernier, bien que n'ayant aucune envie de combattre un de ses congénères, sentait dans ses tripes que c'était la bonne solution. La _seule_ solution.

Sans bruit, Sher Kan se lança sur Naruto, griffes dehors. La mâchoire du loup géant se referma sur les cheveux du blond, qui roula juste à temps pour esquiver l'attaque. Dans une roulade parfaitement exécutée, Naruto se remit sur ses pieds tout en lançant deux kunai vers son adversaire.

Pendant près d'un an, il s'était entraîné, chaque jour à lancer et à manier ses couteaux. Ils avaient été ce qui avait fait la différence entre un Naruto épanoui et un cadavre.

Cependant, Sher Khan esquiva les kunai, qui vinrent se planter dans le plafond.

Un des objets les plus précieux de Naruto s'alluma.

Le parchemin explosif détonna, et le stalactite où il avait été placé empala Sher Kan.

En quelques secondes, le combat avait été fini. Ni lutte épique, ni duel de volonté: juste une erreur, la mort, et un monceau de chair écrasé. Naruto n'était pas seulement un loup, il était un ninja. Il ne possédait peut-être pas d'entraînement au ninjutsu ou au genjutsu, mais il avait retenu une des leçons que la majorité des genins ignoraient encore: un ninja n'est pas celui qui envoie des éclairs dans tout les sens et sauve des princesses. Si le ninja tue, le bon le fait de la manière la plus efficace possible. Et l'excellent ninja ne cherche pas à être un héros. L'excellent ninja, n'est pas forcément le plus fort, ou le plus habile. L'excellent ninja, c'est celui qui est le dernier debout. Et le dernier qui reste debout, est généralement le Ninja qui s'est caché pendant que les autres se combattaient...avant de frapper de l'ombre.

Un des anciens vint renifler la masse ensanglantée de l'ancien Bêta. Naruto aurait aimé le laisser en vie, il aurait été utile. Cependant, il devait rendre la meute unie. Et la meute ne comprenait pas le concept de pitié.

Comme d'une seule voix, tout les loups hurlèrent dans la nuit: une nouvelle ère allait naître à l'aube: celle de l'Alpha Naruto.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !_

 _Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir cette semaine !_

 _Stellaecephale  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Konoha (1)

_Jour 408_

 _10:12_

 _Âge de Naruto: 9 ans_

Cela faisait une semaine que Naruto était le nouvel alpha de la meute. Avec la mort Pluie noire, la hiérarchie de la meute avait été bouleversée, chacun des loups voyant sa position modifiée d'un échelon. Au bout de quelques jours, ils avaient réussis à s'habituer à la nouvelle dynamique de leur groupe.

Naruto contemplait ses troupes. Ses amis. Sa famille.

Ils étaient un peu moins d'une trentaine. Si l'on ne comptait que ceux en âge de se battre, ceux qui en avaient l'expérience, le chiffre était divisé par deux.

Pitoyable. Et surtout, insuffisant. Insuffisant pour venger la mort de Pluie Noire, qui était tombé aux mains des humains qui expérimentaient au centre de la forêt.

Une nuit, alors que Pluie Noire patrouillait dans les alentours de la tanière, avec deux scouts, les humains lui étaient tombés dessus. L'un d'entre eux avait fait des gestes étranges avec ses mains et aussitôt, les trois loups avaient été immobilisé dans une sorte de sables mouvants, qui venaient d'apparaître, comme par magie.

Quand un des deux scouts rescapés lui avait décrit la scène, Naruto avait immédiatement identifiée du ninjutsu. Il s'était souvenu de toutes les histoires sur les ninjas, ceux qui crachaient du feu, invoquaient des tornades et contrôlaient la foudre.

La meute ne pouvait pas lutter contre les shinobis: ces derniers pouvaient faire s'écrouler la taverne en un claquement de doigts. Alors Naruto, en tant qu'alpha, en tant que protecteur de la meute, avait pris une décision. Dans trois semaines, une fois qu'il aurait imprimé dans la cervelle de chacun de ses loups l'identité et la force de l'alpha, il irait dans le monde extérieur. Il retournerait faire face à ses démons. Il irait en quête de pouvoir...il sortirait de la forêt et retournerait à Konoha.

* * *

 _Jour 432_

 _06:32_

Naruto se tenait devant l'épaisse porte d'acier qu'il avait franchie pour pénétrer dans la forêt il y a un peu plus d'un an. A la différence qu'aucun des animal de la partie extérieure de la forêt n'osait l'agresser lorsqu'il s'y dirigeait. Tous le reconnaissaient comme le nouvel alpha des loups, et aucun d'entre eux n'était assez stupide pour prendre le risque de le provoquer.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration. il allait retourner à Konoha. Il était obligé, c'était pour le bien être de la meute. La meute avant tout.

Avant de quitter la tanière, il avait nommé son Bêta, le fils aîné de feu Pluie Noire, responsable en son absence. La tanière était profondément enfouie dans la forêt, et il ne pourrait y retourner tous les soirs. Il essaierait cependant d'y retourner au moins une semaine tous les mois pour toute la durée de la mission qu'il s'était fixé.

Il avait trois objectif. Trois choses qu'il ne pourrait trouver qu'à Konoha.

Tout d'abord, la meute subissait trop de pertes en raison des conditions de vie médiocres. L'hygiène et le confort proposés par la grotte qui leur servait de taverne étaient pitoyables. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se procurer des couvertures, des bandages et d'autres médicaments au village.

Ensuite, le principal objectif de son voyage: il devait devenir plus fort. Il devait apprendre des techniques de ninja pour protéger sa meute et venger Pluie Noire.

Enfin...Il était humain, et il s'était intégré dans la meute. Et si des nouveaux membres rejoignaient la meute, elle n'en deviendrait que plus puissante.

Il allait essayer de trouver des humains prêts à rejoindre la meute.

* * *

 _Jour 432_

 _06:41_

Naruto se mit enfin à bouger. Il avait ouvert la porte il y a plusieurs minutes, et était resté figé. Il prit une grande inspiration, et plaça un pas derrière le seuil. Il était de retour dans le village. Il se fit une liste mentale des choses qu'il devait faire :

\- Trouver un endroit pour dormir en sécurité

\- Trouver un terrain de chasse, ou un autre moyen de se nourrir

\- Trouver un point d'eau potable

\- Cartographier le village

\- Voler/gagner de l'argent afin de se procurer les diverses fournitures dont il avait besoin.

Une fois toutes ces actions effectuées, il commencerait à réfléchir à un moyen d'apprendre des techniques ninja.

* * *

 _Jour 432_

 _07:59_

Inu _(Chien en japonais)_ se gratta la tête, avant de remettre convenablement son masque d'ANBU sur son visage. Il était encore une fois de "corvée" patrouille. Le Hokage devait en avoir marre de ses retards. Mais bon, de l'autre côté, cela lui donnait quelques heures pour lire le Paradis du batifolage sans être interrompu.

Inu sautait de toit en toit, son petit livre orange toujours dans la main, lorsqu'il renifla une odeur singulière. Comme tout les Hattake, il possédait des sens améliorés, notamment celui de l'odorat: il s'en servait pour identifier des ennemis à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distances.  
Il fut donc inquiet de sentir ce qu'il pensait être un des loups sauvage les plus gros qui existent. Probablement l'alpha de la meute. Comment la bête avait elle pu s'échapper de la forêt de la mort ?  
Un sceau plus tard, il se téléporta vers l'origine de l'odeur dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Il s'apprêtait à tomber nez-à-nez avec une bête sauvage. Bien sûr, elle serait loin d'être une menace pour un shinobi vétéran, mais pour les civils...c'était une autre affaire...

 _'Un...enfant ?'_

La bête...n'était qu'un enfant. Blond, plutôt maigre, ce dernier ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Ce qui était le plus impressionnant cependant, c'était la façon dont il se déplaçait. Même un chunin aurait eu du mal à le repérer. Il utilisait le mouvement des ombres et les espaces les plus sombres des rues pour évoluer sans se faire remarquer par personne. Bien sûr, Inu l'avait repéré à plus d'un kilomètre de distance, mais il n'était pas un ANBU pour rien. Le petit n'avait même pas l'âge de rentrer à l'académie, mais il se déplaçait comme un ninja vétéran dans un pays hostile en temps de guerre. Chacun de ses pas était mesuré, et il était presque totalement silencieux.

Inu s'assit, rangea son livre, et décida de l'observer.

Clairement, le jeune blond avait grandi en milieu hostile. Il avait dût évoluer quotidiennement dans un milieu empli de prédateurs, où se faire remarquer, c'était devenir un déjeuner.

Et au vu de l'odeur du petit, ces temps étaient révolus..mais il n'avait pas pour autant oublié les bonnes habitudes.

Son accoutrement était également très intéressant. Il était vêtu d'un mélange hétéroclite d'habits ninjas qui avaient probablement vu des meilleurs jours, et de peaux d'animaux. Au vu de l'odeur de sang séché que le jeune blond dégageait, il les avait tué lui même.

Inu se dit que, quand il se retirerait de l'ANBU, ce ne serait peut être pas si chiant que cela de prendre une équipe de genin. Surtout si blondinet était dedans.

* * *

 _Jour 433_

 _05:45_

Naruto se réveilla et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'observait, sauta de l'arbre dans lequel il avait dormi. Il avait prit résidence dans un sous-bois prêts des quartiers des civils: il n'était pas arrogant au point de penser que des shinobis ne le détecteraient pas. Il avait trouvé un point d'eau, un petit lac à quelques mètres de là, et le sous bois contenait suffisamment d'animaux pour le nourrir pendant deux semaines, trois s'il se rationnait. Il penserait à un autre moyen de se procurer de la nourriture lorsque le temps viendrait.

En revanche, il avait été incapable de se procurer une carte du village, même en s'introduisant dans des complexes touristiques. Le village caché de Konoha faisait apparemment très attention à sa sécurité, et refusait de distribuer des cartes, même incomplètes, de sa géographie. Il allait devoir le faire à l'ancienne, et cela allait lui prendre un temps fou.

Cependant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se sentait observé. Bien sûr, il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne voyait rien. Mais la forêt lui avait appris que les prédateurs les plus redoutables étaient ceux qui savaient se cacher. Cependant, il ne percevait aucune hostilité de la part de son observateur secret.

'Tant pis, s'il est indétectable...je ne peux rien faire. Autant continuer. '

Naruto se fit donc avaler par les rues encore sombre du village.

Écouter les conversations.

Analyser les relations.

Observer les actions.

Les détails font la perfection, et la perfection n'est pas un détail. Naruto avait survécu dans la forêt en analysant son entourage, les comportements des animaux, en imitant ceux qui excellaient et en évitant tous ceux qui étaient superflus. Apprendre. C'était le seul moyen de survivre, de vivre, puis de dominer.

Alors Naruto commença à observer, la fréquence des patrouilles, les endroits fréquentés par les ninjas, les places que les civils évitaient, les différences de prix selon les magasins. En écoutant les dialogues et les rumeurs, il commença à comprendre les notions de politique, d'économie. Les actions nécessaires pour socialiser, la façon dont les humains "normaux" agissaient.

* * *

 _Jour 449_

 _12:45_

Le ventre de Naruto gargouilla bruyamment; les animaux du soi-bois ne suffisaient plus à le nourrir. Il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de se nourrir.

Durant les trois semaines qu'il avait passé à Konoha, il avait beaucoup appris. Il commençait à saisir la façon dont le village était organisé. Mais le plus fascinant avait été d'observer des ninjas s'entraîner. Il regardait de loin: il savait qu'il se ferait détecter, et voulait se laisser une distance suffisante pour fuir si les shinobis se révélaient être hostiles. Cette activité avait été particulièrement utile, car elle lui avait permis de se situer dans la hiérarchie de puissance.

Il avait écrit sur une des feuilles qu'il avait volé dans une papeterie les différentes disciplines dans lesquelles les ninjas étaient supposés exceller. Il avait même appris l'existence de certaines d'entre elles qu'il ignorait: le genjutsu, l'art des illusions, ou encore le fuinjutsu, l'art des sceaux ! S'il arrivait à mettre la main sur des techniques de la sorte, il pourrait venger pluie noire !

En attendant, il avait beau être l'une des créatures les plus puissante de la forêt, son niveau global était décevant.

Il contempla à nouveau la feuille où il avait inscrit d'un trait maladroit ses capacités afin de savoir celles qu' il devait travailler en priorité.

 ** _Alpha Naruto_**

 _Taijutsu - Art du combat à main nue - (Technique) - Aucun entraînement ni style. Cependant, les instinct et le physique permettent de combattre à un niveau équivalent un étudiant de l'académie (_ Rappelez vous, pour des raisons scénaristiques, l'académie reçoit des élèves de dix à seize ans _) voir un genin._

 _Genjutsu - Art de l'illusion - (Technique) - Aucun niveau. Aucun entraînement. Niveau = civil_

 _Ninjutsu - Art des ninjas - (Technique) -_ _Aucun niveau. Aucun entraînement. Niveau = civil_

 _Force - (Physique) - Niveau genin  
_

 _Souplesse - (Physique) - Niveau genin_

 _Agilité - (Physique) - Niveau genin/chunin_

 _Furtivité - (Compétence) - Niveau chunin/borderline Tokubetsu Jonin_

 _Observation - (Compétence) -_ _Niveau chunin/borderline Tokubetsu Jonin_

Naruto fut ramené à la réalité lorsque son estomac gargouilla de nouveau. Il devait trouver de la nourriture, et vite.

Un délicieux fumet l'attira vers un petit cabanon de bois sur lequel était peint l'inscription "Ichiraku's Ramens". Il mit une main dans sa poche et, à l'abri des yeux indiscrets, fit le point sur ses possessions. Sa vitesse et ses mains vives lui avaient permis de jouer au pickpocket durant les trois dernières semaines. Il avait rassemblé la somme de 92 695 ryos. D'après ce qu'il avait découvert, cette somme correspondait au salaire mensuel moyen d'un ouvrier qualifié. 5 000 ryos étaient nécessaires pour demander l'exécution d'une mission de rang D, tandis qu'une mission de rang S en demandait plusieurs millions ! Enfin, le repas moyen coûtait entre 500 et 2000 ryos.

Cependant, cette somme était loin d'être suffisante pour subvenir aux besoins de la meute. Il avait besoin de plus de fonds: il devait faire l'acquisition de couvertures, de bandages, de médicaments. De plus, il devait acheter des fils en acier et des pics, ainsi que d'autre matériaux de construction. Non seulement il devait rendre plus habitable la tanière, il avait également eu l'idée de piéger l'entrée pour avoir un avantage si les ennemis de la meute...ces triplement maudits scientifiques, avaient l'idée de venir achever leurs expériences. Littéralement.

A nouveau, le gargouillement de son ventre le ramena à la réalité.

"Ooooh ! Tu as faim ?"

Naruto se retourna, d'un mouvement fluide et rapide. Il avait tellement été concentré dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu la...civile...se faufiler derrière lui. Il n'allait pas devoir combattre une civile, tout de même, non ? Pourtant, les souvenirs de ces tortures aux mains de ces derniers hantaient encore ses nuits...mais, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sans défense. Il allait rendre chacun des coups et...

"Allez, suis moi ! Je vais t'offrir à déjeuner ! Mon Père tiens un restaurant !"

Offrir...offrir à manger ? Seuls des membres de la même meute s'offraient à manger. Et il était le seul humain de sa meute.

Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent, pour devenir deux fentes emplies de soupçons. Comme si une humaine offrait à manger sans contrepartie...

Cependant, il sentit une main d'une douceur extrême se faufiler dans la sienne, et l'adolescente, qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'année, se tourna vers lui. Un sourire authentique, joyeux, sincère illuminait son visage.

"Allez viens ! Je vais te faire goûter aux meilleurs ramen de tout Konoha"

Naruto ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de prendre une décision.

"Tu as vraiment l'air affamé ! Pauvre garçon..."

"Naruto. C'est Naruto".

La voix de Naruto était grave, rauque, presque brisée. Après tout, cela faisait près d'un an et demi qu'il n'avait pas parlé à un humain.

"Ooooh ! D'accord, Naru-ni ! Et tu as ces cicatrices, on dirait des petites moustaches...Kawai !"

Naruto serra la main de la jeune fille, toujours dans la sienne, avant de marcher tranquillement à ses côtés.

Il serait méfiant, mais...

Après tout, il était également venu à Konoha pour que des humains rejoignent la meute. Et cette "Ayame-neechan" ferait une excellente focarius.

* * *

 _Jour 452 - 09:23_

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était allé à Ichiraku's Ramen. Il y retournait de façon quotidienne. Si Ayame et Teuchi tenaient à lui offrir les repas, il en payait deux tiers. En trois jours seulement, il se sentait très proches des deux cuisiniers. De plus, ces derniers semblaient véritablement le considérer comme un membre de leur famille. Naruto se sentait..."adopté". Bien évidement, aucun mot ayant officialisé cette relation n'avait été échangé, mais ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Teuchi et sa fille semblaient considérer Naruto comme un orphelin forcé à devenir ninja très jeune.

Ce jour là, après un petit déjeuner en compagnie de ceux qu'ils comptaient faire rejoindre la meute, Naruto était allé continuer son exploration du village caché de la feuille. Il avait déjà exploré une grande partie de ce dernier, et entamait la partie Est aujourd'hui.

Ce jour là, Naruto fit face à une scène très singulière. Deux humains de son âge se battaient. Enfin, c'était plutôt de la violence unilatérale.

"Hinata-sama est faible. Trop faible. Elle ne sera jamais digne de représenter le noble clan des Hyugaas si un simple membre de la branche secondaire, moi, Neji, arrive à la battre à plate couture. Elle n'arrivera jamais à la cheville d'un prodige de mon niveau"

Naruto fit le lien avec ce qu'il avait entendu dans les conversations des passants. Au vu des yeux blancs des deux enfants, c'étaient des Hyugaas. Cependant, une chose le gênait. Le suffixe honorifique "sama" impliquait un profond respect, mais ce "Neji" venait d'être violent envers la fille, Hinata.

La situation devait être très complexe.

"Et toi, qui nous observe, sors de là."

Naruto se figea. Il avait été sûr de la qualité de sa cachette. Et un simple enfant n'aurait su le localiser. N'aurait su le voir...Le voir ? Sûrement ces yeux blancs.

Lorsque Naruto "apparut" devant les deux enfants, Hinata, qui était toujours à terre, couina.

Neji écarquilla les yeux, et recula de plusieurs pas, les yeux focalisés sur son ventre, comme s'il venait de voir une titanesque horreur.

"Tu...Ce chakra...Si rouge...Si puissant...Si _violent_...Qui es tu ?"

Naruto, ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il racontait, se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête.

"Cousin Neji..." La fille gémit.

Et Naruto vit rouge. Ils étaient de la même famille ? L'équivalent humain de la meute ? Et il osait _battre sans **raison la chair de sa chair**_ ?

Neji fit deux pas en arrière en contemplant le chakra au centre du ventre de l'étrange enfant se condenser, devenir épais...presque tangible.

Le "prodige le plus fort de son âge" déglutit, et commença à suer devant la puissance d'un plus jeune que lui.

Et Naruto bougea.

Neji se mit en position de Taijutsu. Pas le style de l'académie, non, mais celui qu'il avait apprit chez les Hyugas. Il s'autorisa, malgré sa panique, un reniflement dédaigneux en observant l'absence de toute garde chez son adversaire.  
Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à la vitesse. Ni à la puissance derrière le coup, qui le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Neji était beaucoup moins solide qu'un ours, remarqua Naruto.

Neji, pour la première fois de sa courte existence...dont il commençait à appréhender la limite...eut _peur. **Il sentait les doigts de la** **bête** _ contre son cou, le souffle chaud du _**prédateur**_ contre sa gorge, la puissance des bras de l' ** _alpha_** qui le soulevaient dans l'air. Ses murmures féraux qui paraissaient des cris à l'intérieur même de sa tête.

Non. C'était dans sa tête. Les paroles de celui qui lui était supérieur résonnaient à l'intérieur même de son esprit.

 _"Tu es indigne de ta meute. Protège, ne détruis pas. Aide, ne bride pas. Alors seulement, tu sera digne de la meute. Digne de la vie."  
_

Et l'étrange enfant...l'étrange monstre...l'étrange titan...l'étrange ange démoniaque disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Même avec son Byakugan, Neji ne pouvait le voir...mais il sentait sa présence. Il sentait ses doigts contre son cou.

Ce jour là, Neji reçut sa première leçon.

* * *

 _Jour 460 02:24_

Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup repensé à l'incident avec les Hyugas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait l'étrange chaleur dans son ventre, et il avait appris à la réprimer pendant qu'elle était encore faible. Il ne voulait pas alerter les ninjas qui, il était sûr, pouvaient le détecter. Quand à la façon dont il avait parlé directement dans la tête de l'humain...

Un étrange bruit l'arracha à ses contemplations...

Naruto fit alors ce qui l'avait sauvé d'innombrables fois dans la forêt: il suivit son instinct. Celui qui le poussait à se baisser subitement, alors qu'il n'avait même pas vu le coup de griffe venir, celui qui lui mandait de changer de chemin alors qu'il n'avait même pas connaissance de l'embuscade qui l'attendait s'il avait continué tout droit: il se dirigea en direction du son.

Naruto était jeune, mais il était loin d'être inexpérience, et encore moins crédule. Il avait parlé à beaucoup d'autres animaux, et même observé des genins et des chunins s'entraîner. Cependant, jamais il n'avait vu l'un d'entre eux appréhender les mouvements comme s'il pouvait... ** _conn_ _ **aîtr** e_** l'espace autour de lui. Comme c'était son cas.

Cette compétence...

La faculté de parler aux loups...

Son facteur de régénération impressionnant...

Son endurance littéralement surhumaine...

Cette étrange télépathie...

Quelque chose de singulier se passait. Naruto avait entendu parler des Kekkei Genkai, ces capacités héréditaires transmises dans l'enceinte d'un clan, comme le fameux Byakugan des Hyugas, le Mokuton du shodaime Hokage ou encore la manipulation des ombres des Nara. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier l'identité de ses ancêtres...mais il était presque sûr qu'il possédait l'équivalent d'un Kekkei Genkai.

Cependant, la première fois qu'il s'était adressé à la meute, il avait juré entendre une voix. Et il était presque sûr que les Kekkei Genkei n'avaient aucune sentience, étaient incapables de penser, et donc encore moins de communiquer.

Le bruit résonna de nouveau, et son ressenti se renforça. Naruto se précipita vers l'origine du mystérieux son, qui se trouvait à quelque pâtés de maisons de là.

Une fois à une centaine de mètres du bruit, il reconnut le quartier Est, où résidaient les Hyugas. Il s'était juré d'éviter ce quartier: après tout, au vu de la réaction de Neji lorsqu'il avait regardé son ventre avec ses Byakugans, il serait facilement repérable par le clan qui se considérait comme le plus fort de Konoha.

Naruto se fondit dans l'ombre lorsqu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de la scène qui, il eut du mal à l'admettre, le surprit.

Celui qu'il se rappelait comme étant l'ambassadeur de Kumo tentait de quitter le village, la jeune Hyuga, Hinata il lui semblait, évanouie sur son épaule.

Jusque là, plutôt logique. Il avait fréquenté les humains pendant assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils étaient des êtres avides et détestable. Pourquoi Kumo n'aurait pas essayé de s'approprier un Kekkei Genkai si puissant ?

Ce qui le surprit, en revanche, fut Neji qui se tenait, debout bien que chancelant, le visage ensanglanté, devant l'ambassadeur, refusant de le laisser passer.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je vous serai reconnaissant de laisser une review, c'est toujours motivant et ça aide à finir les chapitres plus vites ^^

Je pense que ceux qui ont connus le maître des âmes commencent à voir quelques similarités, notamment au niveau du pouvoir de Naruto ^^

Sur ce, Bonne soirée !


	5. Chapter 4: Konoha (2)

_Jour 460_

 _Rues de Konoha_

 _02 :25_

Un mélange de fierté et de colère emplit Naruto. Voir Neji, le visage en sang mais les yeux brillants de détermination se tenir debout devant sa cousine, membre de sa meute, seul rempart contre l'ambassadeur de Kumo…

Naruto dégaina silencieusement un kunai et se rapprocha. L'infime bruit de ses pas coïncidait parfaitement avec le flot de parole de l'ambassadeur, et ce dernier ne vit pas le coup venir.

Les enfants ne méritaient pas de mourir. Pourtant Naruto savait que la vie était injuste, mais voir le jeune guerrier défendre le petit louveteau… C'était l'esprit de la meute.

L'ambassadeur s'effondra dans le sol, un kunai planté à la base de la nuque, sectionnant le nerf reliant son cerveau à sa moelle osseuse.

L'alpha s'approcha silencieusement devant les deux enfants. Hinata eut un mouvement de recul face à l'apparition subite, et Naruto put sentir sa peur. Cependant, dès qu'elle se rendit compte de son identité, le bienfaiteur blond qui avait changé Neji, elle se calma.

Neji tomba à genoux. Le combat contre le chunin de Kumo l'avait épuisé, et l'adrénaline quittait son corps. Si le Ninja ennemi n'avait pas pris le temps de leur raconter ses plans machiavéliques au lieu de l'éliminer rapidement et d'emporter Hinata sans lui….Heureusement que son bienfaiteur était apparu.

Neji avait cherché le jeune guerrier blond qu'il avait commencé à aduler depuis leur première rencontre, et il pouvait enfin le remercier.

« Me….Merci. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, vous m'avez offert deux cadeaux. Vous m'avez donné une famille, et fait prendre conscience que ce n'est pas le destin qui régit. C'est la puissance. Alors…je veux être aussi puissant que vous ! J'au…J'aurais demandé à être votre élève, mais la branche principale et ses sceaux ne voudr… »

Le jeune Hyuga s'était évanoui.

* * *

 _Jour 464_

 _08 :03_

 _Sous-bois de Konoha_

Naruto renifla l'air ambiant. Aucune odeur inhabituelle, si ce n'est celle de Neji, qui le suivait constamment depuis quatre jours. Quatre jours durant lesquels les deux enfants avaient beaucoup appris, dans un échange mutuel d'informations qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'entraide des membres de la meute.

Grâce à Neji, Naruto comprenait l'organisation politique de Konoha, son histoire et, comble de la chance, le jeune Hyuga connaissait les exercices basiques de contrôle de Chakra. Il avait été extasié quand son modèle lui avait demandé de lui enseigner. Cependant, la pratique intensive devrait attendre le retour à la forêt : Naruto n'oubliait pas que Konoha était un terrain ennemi, où les ninjas malveillant et les matrones de l'orphelinat rodaient.

Pour Neji, ces quatre jours comptaient parmi les meilleurs de sa courte vie. Auprès de Naruto, il n'était ni un membre de la branche secondaire, ni un prodige devant porter le poids des attendus immenses de son oncle Hiashi. Il était Neji. Juste Neji, un petit louveteau prêt à tout pour rentrer dans la meute.

L'enseignement de l'alpha, comme il appelait Naruto en son for intérieur, était d'une richesse inimaginable. Contrairement à ses attentes, il n'était pas question de techniques de Taijutsu ou d'entraînement intensif, mais de mode de pensée. Peu à peu, Neji apprenait à penser la meute et non l'individu. Et parfois, quand il pensait la meute, il entendait l'approbation de l'alpha résonner directement dans son esprit.

* * *

 _Jour 475_

 _15 :48_

 _Terrain d'entraînement de Konoha N°56_

Naruto était pensif. Comme à son habitude, il ramassait les kunais et les shurikens abandonnés sur les terrains d'entraînement pour se dispenser d'avoir à les acheter. Le travail était mécanique et lui laissait le temps de penser. Il avait beau faire des aller-retour jusqu'à la meute au moins une fois par semaine, il l'avait laissé seule trop longtemps. L'alpha n'avait pas oublié les trois scientifiques à l'odeur de serpent qui expérimentaient dans leur laboratoire au centre de la forêt. Dès que la meute serait assez puissante...ils allaient sentir sa fureur.

Mais il fallait avant tout faire grandir la meute. Ayame, la grande soeur qui l'avait nourri serait un parfait ajout aux focarius, et Neji avait a détermination d'un chasseur. Ses yeux blancs seraient idéals pour détecter les proies. Mais le jeune Hyuga lui avait parlé de l'étrange sceau qui l'empêchait de quitter sa « famille » pour le rejoindre...Il allait devoir trouver une solution. En attendant, il continuerait à enseigner au jeune loup et ferait en sorte que ce dernier échappe régulièrement à la surveillance de ses geôliers pour s'introduire avec lui au coeur de la forêt et chasser avec la meute.

Une odeur infime portée par le vent, celle de fer et de feu, arracha Naruto à ses contemplations. Il était observé, et ce n'était pas celui qui portait une odeur de chien mouillé et de sang. Probablement un autre membre du Zoo, ces étranges ninjas qui portaient tous un masque d'animal. Neji lui avait enseigné leur rôle : les Anbus étaient en quelque sorte les sentinelles du villages. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de trouver la présence du jeune blond anormal. Après tout, il était supposé être un orphelin du village. Mais Naruto n'avait pas confiance et, d'un mouvement rapide et fluide qui surprit Shisui le téléporteur, il s'enfuit vers la forêt de la mort.

Intrigué, le prodige se mit en tête de suivre le jeune blond. Il n'eut aucun mal à le garder dans son champ de vision : sa vitesse et ses techniques de déplacements instantanés lui avaient voulu le surnom de Shisui le mirage. Cependant, il hésita à continuer à suivre la trace de Naruto : celle-ci le menait directement au sein de la Forêt de la Mort. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle contenait des expériences ratées du prodige aux serpents. Cependant, aucun de ses habitants ne représentait de danger pour un Chunin, et Shisui était un Jonin d'élite.

Il haussa un sourcil en pénétrant la forêt. Ses quelques secondes d'hésitation l'avaient conduit à perdre de vue le jeune blond, et il devait admettre que, sans l'entraînement dispensé par Hatake-senpai, un des meilleurs traqueurs de Konoha, il n'aurait peut-être pas su retrouver la trace de l'orphelin sans raser une partie de la forêt. Quelques traces çà et là le conduirent dans la partie centrale de la forêt, à moins de deux kilomètres de l'ancien complexe d'études d'Orochimaru.

Le jeune blond s'était retourné, et semblait presque l'attendre. Lorsqu'il vit l'enfant lancer un regard vars sa position, comme s'il pouvait le voir malgré le genjutsu qui l'entourait, Shisui dissipa l'illusion et atterrit en face de l'orphelin. Le masque d'Anbu qui couvrait son visage ne semblait pas intimider le blond mais, au vu de sa position, ce dernier s'attendait à une confrontation. Une confrontation qui, il semblait en être conscient, ne tournerait pas en sa faveur.

« Yo ».

La désinvolture de l'Uchiha ne sembla pas surprendre Naruto. Celui-ci continuait à fixer Shisui avec un regard perçant et déterminé.

« Identifiez-vous ».

La voix n'était pas impérieuse, mais Shisui ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre un enfant parler avec un ton aussi froid. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé pour qu'un enfant finisse comme cela ?

« Mon identité n'est pas important. Mais je dois te demander….la forêt de la mort n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour des petits garçons de ton âge. Où sont tes tuteurs ? »

Les yeux d'un bleu glacial ne le lâchèrent pas. Shisui sourit tristement en trouvant qu'ils ressemblaient à un étrange mélange entre ceux du Hokage, d'Orochimaru et d'Ibiki Morino.

« Pourquoi m'avoir suivi jusque-là ? »

Shisui se contenta de hausser les épaules en évoquant sa curiosité : qui ne serait pas intrigué en voyant un mini-ninja blond traîner dans des terrains d'entrainement dont l'existence était connue par seulement quelques jonins ?

« Je ne suis personne d'intéressant. Arrêtez de me suivre. »

Le blond s'apprêtait à rejoindre une autre partie de la forêt. Mais il avait piqué l'interêt du Mirage, qui était déterminé à apprendre plus sur la vie mystérieuse qui avait transformé un enfant en une espèce de loup régi par la fierté et la survie.

Alors, avec un murmure discret, Shisui décida de pieger l'enfant dans un Genjutsu complexe pour revivre les moments marquants de son enfance sans que le gamin en soit conscient.  
« Sharingan ».


End file.
